William Traske (1585-1666)
|short_name= William Traske |surname = Traske |given_name = William |sex=M |birth_month = 12 |birth_day = 14 |birth_year = 1585 |birth_places-other= East Coker+ Somerset+ England |death_month = 5 |death_day = 16, |death_year = 1666 |death_places-other= Salem Village+ Massachusetts |remains = Trask Burial Ground Peabody, Massachusetts |father = Nicholas Traske (1561-1589) |joined_with=Sarah Unknown (1608-1667) |wedding1_year=1633 |long_name = William Traske }} Captain William Traske (also spelled Trask) was born 14 December 1585 in East Coker, Somerset England. According to a book "Passages of the Planters", there is a record of a Captain William Traske as a passanger upon the ship "The Sea Lion" which departed Delft, Holland during June of 1624 to New England. According to the historians Will and Ariel Durant, in "The Age of Exploration", Captain Traske and Woodbury, Connaut, Balch, and Palfrey (The Old Planters) were confronted by Miles Standish and company while they were operating a fishing station, at Cape Ann, Massachusetts, during the year 1624. This paved the way for the Salem settlement. It is very likely that William Traske made several trans-Atlantic journies during the 1620's. His arrival at Naumkeag in 1628 on the "Abigail" with Governor Endicott was probably his last arrival to Massachusetts. Captain Traske was pivotal in the formation of the Massachusetts Bay Colony. He was named one of the five "Old Planters" of the colony. The others being Peter Palfry, John Balch, John Woodberry and Roger Conant. These men were all settlers before Endicott's arrival, and hence were called "Old Planters". The Bay Colony's original company organizations are slightly vague, since the men of the colony trained and carried out guard duty from the day the ships anchored. Salem dates from 17 April 1629 under Captain John Endecott. This date is based on the letter of general instructions. By 1634 Endecott had been succeeded as company commander by Captain William Trask. (Ref. Records Mass., 1:386-98, 85, 93, 95, 120; Johnson, Wonder - Working, 19-22; Shelley, Underhill, 133-4.) The companies in the Bay proper, covering the 1630 settlements, are all 8 ruled to have an organization date of 12 April 1631, based on the law requiring training passed by the General Court. These companies were: Captain John Underhill's (Boston and Roxbury); Daniel Patrick's (Watertown, Medford and Newtown); Richard Southcot's (Dorchester); and John Endecott's (Salem). Note that Underhill and Patrick had dual status as both company commanders and as hired "technicians." By 1635 the force had grown to 800 or so men in at least five companies: Underhill's (Boston); Patrick's (Newtown); CPT John Mason's (Dorchester); CPT William Trask's (Salem) and CPT Nathanial Turner's (Saugus). In December 1636, with the colony facing war with the Pequots, a regimental organization was adopted for the colony's approximately 1,500 men. Under the overall command of the Governor as "chiefe general!" three geographically-based permanent regiments were set up, each commanded by a colonel and a lieutenant colonel, and each with a paid training officer (mustermaster). All regiments and companies were directed by the General Court to hold elections of officers prior to the next Court session and to report the results. Note that these units predate by six years the regiments of England. The act to execute this organization was passed on 13 December 1636 (ref. Records Mass. 1:186-187). The organization of 13 December 1636 with the results of commissions issued on 9 March 1636/7 (ref. Records Mass. 1:186-187). Captain William Trask was part of the East Regiment which is detailed as: EAST REGIMENT (101st Egr Bn) COL John Endecott; LTC John Winthrop, Jr. Mustermaster CPT William Trask Salem: CPT William Trask Saugus (renamed 1637 as Lynn): CPT Daniel Patrick Ipswich: CPT Daniel Dennison Newbury: CPT John Spencer (NOTE: Missing is Marblehead which had town status 1633) On 25 January 1635 Captain William Trask (as well as Peter Palfry, John Balch, John Woodberry and Roger Conant) was granted 200 acres of land (the whole being 124 rods by about 1,290) as a gift for defeating the Pequot Indians. This land was situated at the head of the North River near Peabody Square. Trask was also given two grants in the South Peabody area including a l00-acre farm near Spring Pond. However, it was the grant that was near what is now Peabody Square that was the most important. Trask and his descendants built dwelling houses and at least four mills in this area by ca. 1660. In addition, Salem granted several houselots in the same area. These grants represented the start of the village of Brooksby, now Peabody. Peabody's first mill, a grist mill, was built in 1634 by Captain William Trask near the old mil1 pond at Peabody Square. The pond is MHC Reconnaissance Survey Town Report: Peabody 8 now filled but originally existed in the vicinity of where Walks Street crosses the railroad tracks today. Some researchers Say this is the oldest mill in America. By 1640 Trask built a second mill about 1/2 mile downstream from the first near present Grove Street. This mill may have been a tidal mill. In ca. 1656 a samp mortar mill replaced the original Trask grist mill on the pond near Peabody Square. There is also reference to Captain Trask causing a bit of uproar in Salem. The trouble erupted on a cold October day in 1634. Captain William Trask was drilling his train-band in the fundamentals of military operations. Onlookers in Salem saw the men carrying the flag of St. George proudly. The flag belonged to the king of England and was used by the Royal Navy. The trouble was that it had been given to the king by the Pope as a talisman of victory. John Endecott who had been the first governor of the settlement at Salem saw it and was horrified. Endecott then cut the offending cross from the flag with his sword. The men in power were worried, fearing the London authorities would consider Endecott’s action a slap in the king’s face. An investigation was begun and the results were turned over to the General Court. Endecott was “admonished” and banned from holding public office for a year. He was then jailed. But Endecott was no dumb bunny. He was released the same day after admitting his errors. Will The will of William Trask, sr., of Salem, was proved in the court held at Salem June 28, 1666. The following copy is transcribed from the original instrument on file in the office of the clerk of courts at Salem, volume XI, leaf 134. Theƒe pƒents teƒtifie That I william Traƒke senior of Salem hauiug at this time my ƒenƒe & memory Though weake in bodie do make this my laƒt will & Teƒtament this 15th of may 1666 Imprimis I giue unto Sarah my wife the north end of my dwelling houƒe during the tearm of her life I doe allƒo apoint that ƒhee ƒhall haue ƒome of the fruit of the orchard for her owne uƒe & a little ƒpot for a garden if ƒhee deƒires it during the time of her life Item I giue unto Sarah my wife ƒixteene pounds p annum to bee paided unto her yearelie for her maintenance during the time of her life, & allƒoe I giue her a cow, which cow is to bee ƒommerd & winterd for her, by the executors during the time of her life Item I giue unto my ƒon william all the meadow that lyeth vpon the ƒide of the riuer betweene the upper & the lower mills & allƒo the upper mill pond to william Item I giue unto my two daughters Sarah & Suƒan ƒixteene pounds a peice Item I giue unto my daughter mary twentie ƒix pounds & this to bee paid out of my eƒtate by my executors in the ƒpace of three yeare after my deceaƒe Item I giue unto my grandchildren 10s a peice Item I doe apoint my two ƒons william & John to be executors of this my laƒt will & teƒtament giuing them all the reƒt of my eƒtate to bee equalli deuided betweene them Signum William m Traƒke senior Item as concerning my houƒehold ƒtuff I apoint that none of it ƒhall bee made away or diƒpoƒed of so long as my wife liues but ƒhe to haue the free uƒe of it as formerly & after her deceaƒe I giue vnto my daughter mary the great braƒse pan & to my ƒon william my bed & bedding that I now lye upon & the reƒt to be devided as above ƒaid in the preƒenceSignum us William W Traƒke senior Joseph O Boice John Hill The Essex Antiquarian Category:Upgraded from info page